geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Geometry Dash Creators Tournament
The Geometry Dash Creators Tournament is a now cancelled tournament which was hosted by Dyspex (along with Alkali and Erdyuri being part of the staff). It was publicly announced on April 30, 2018. The tournament mainly took place in a Discord server completely dedicated to the tournamenthttps://discord.gg/majCAer. Steps of the tournament Jury Contest The first sub-contest of this tournament was the Jury Contest, which was announced on May 5, 2018. Its goal was to find two new judges for the tournament. Rules The rules were pretty simple: * Send a private message to Dyspex explaining why he should accept the said person as a judge. * The two most motivated people (and who seems to be the best judges) are accepted in the jury. Results The results were announced on May 17, 2018. The winners were Osiris GD and Dragonslayertom. There was some honorable mentions, like Natteboss, xPix3lest, Olympic and Xstar7. Tournament Creator Contest The second and last sub-contest of this tournament is the Tournament Creator Contest (also known as TCC). Its goal is to pick fifteen creators out of all the participants to make them compete in the Geometry Dash Creators Tournament. Rules The rules of this contest are also simple: * To enter this contest, one needs to create a level (obviously). * The said level must have been created only by the participant, which means that colloborations or even the use of someone else's layout are forbidden. * The level's length must be either Long or XL. The difficuly does not matter though. * The ID of the level must be above 45000000 and the message "for TCC" must be mentioned either in the description of the level or in the level itself, to make sure that the level was made for the contest. * The level must be sent via a Google form or the Discord server before June 27th, 2018. * The levels will be judged by the entirety of the jury, including Dyspex, Erdyuri, SaabS, Cirtrax, Thomartin, Schady, CastriX and DiamondGirl01. According to Dyspex, the levels will be mainly judged on four factors: the gameplay, the design, the effects and the originality. Known entries Please note that some entries may not be in this list since some of them were submitted via a Google form which is not accessible to the public. 29 different creators are known to have submitted at least one entry. * Lavabo by DashTy (featured, Hard 5 ) * MeltDown by C0LECT0R (unrated) * The Last Airbender by Manteex (featured, Hard 5 ) * Berry by VrageraGD (featured, Hard 5 ) * Reaper by YDicy (unrated) * Millenium by Ylliee (unrated) * Smoothie by Freakylibya (unrated) * DarknesS II by BryanC28 (featured, Hard 5 ) * AzTe by StrikeKing22 (unrated) * Raava by Manteex (epic, Harder 7 ) * Slow die by Mrjedi (featured, Hard 5 ) * Norn by Ethrakk (featured, Hard 4 ) * Fukuoka rush by Alkali (featured, Insane 9 ) * Levelname by JustSlushy (unrated) * Admirim by Sedgehog (unrated) * The END by BryanC28 (epic, Harder 6 ) * Nano Love by Hamix (unrated) * Dropie by VrageraGD (featured, Harder 6 ) * Yaaarg by JustSlushy (unrated) * Prismarine by Manteex (unrated) * Athanasy by TheTrueEclipse (unrated) * Kaivus by Falkuma (featured, Hard 5 ) * Amity by Optical (epic, Harder 6 ) * Twilight by Mike4VN (featured, Hard 5 ) * Galactic Falldown by XD37 (unrated) * Surge of Creations by TMNGaming (featured, Extreme Demon 10) * Peer Gynt by XxJ0SHxX (unrated) * Countercurse Mantra by Reunomi (featured, Easy Demon 10 ) * Vaatu by Manteex (unrated) * Miami Beats by NoWeek (featured, Hard 4 ) * Meralia by VictorinoxX (epic, Hard 5 ) * Wisp by AirForce (epic, Harder 6 ) * ZeeToss Adventure by ZeeToss (featured, Harder 7 ) * Technos Space by XD37 (unrated) * Boo by Whirl (epic, Insane 8 ) * Rise by BluZkyGD (unrated) Results The results were announced on July 17, 2018. The winners of the Tournament Creator Contest were: * #1: Reunomi with their level Countercurse Mantra. * #2: Whirl with their level Boo. * #3: VictorinoxX with their level Meralia. * #4: AirForce with their level Wisp. * #5: TMNGaming with their level Surge of Creations. * #5: Optical with his level Amity. * #7: Alkali with their level Fukuoka Rush. * #8: Manteex with their level The Last Airbender. * #9: BryanC28 with their level The END. * #10: BluZkyGD with their level Rise. * #11: Zeetoss with their level Zeetoss Adventure. * #11: VrageraGD with their level Dropie. * #11: Ethrakk with their level Norn. * #14: Falkuma with their level Kaivus. * #15: NoWeek with his level Miami Beats. Four persons got an honorable mention: XD37, TheTrueEclipse, JustSlushy and DashTy. Geometry Dash Creators Tournament The real tournament was supposed to start after the end of theTCC. The fifteen winners of the TCC would compete against each other in the Geometry Dash Creators Tournament. Not much was known about the tournament, except for the prizes: all the participants would have a part in a mega-collaboration, the first 10 would receive a trophy with the logo of the tournament, the 4th and 5th places would earn 5 dollars, the 3rd and 2nd places would earn 20 dollars, and finally, the 1st place would earn 50 dollars and release the said mega-collaboration on their account. However, the tournament was cancelled on the 26th of September 2018, due to 4 creators who were not able to join (two of them gave up by themselves and the two others were not answering the host's messages). Therefore, considering that it was not possible to make this tournament with only eleven creators, Dyspex cancelled the whole tournament. Rules Even though the tournament never started, some rules were revealed by Dyspex some time before: * The tournament was supposed to contain 10 rounds. * In each round, every contestant would have had from 3 up to 5 weeks to create a full level. Similarly to the TCC, the contestant would have had to build the entire level alone (no collaborations and no layouts from other creators). * Each round would have had a different song choice. The contestants would have had to use the song for their level. * The level would have had to be uploaded on the due date: not before, and not after. * The winners would have been decided by a point system: ** Each tournament jury would have been able to give 1, 2 and 3 points to the levels they liked the most. ** A survey would then have been opened, and everyone would have been able to vote for the level they preferred. The most voted level would have obtained 5 points, the second and third most voted levels 4 points, the third to seventh most voted levels 3 points, the eighth to twelfth most voted levels 2 points, and finally, the thirdteenth to fifteenth most voted levels 1 single point. Even though the rules are not complete, this is everything Dyspex revealed before the cancellation of the tournament. Results As the tournament was cancelled before its beginning, there are and will never be results. Related videos Trivia Tournament Creator Contest * The first entry that was submitted for the TCC via the Discord server was Hypergence by Stel4rium and more. ** However, it was not accepted as it was a collaboration and the ID was way below 45000000. This is not the worse though, as the level seems to be deleted. * Manteex sent the most levels for the Tournament Creator Contest, as they sent four levels. * Days after the Tournament Creator Contest ended, one person, for an unknown reason, submitted a new entry for the said contest. This person was Zeetoss, (one of the winners) and they submitted a second entry named "Zeetoss Odyssey". Obviously, the level was not accepted. * The deadline of the Tournament Creator Contest was originally June 25th, 2018, but it was pushed to June 27th of the same year due to the host of the contest having exams the 26th of June. Other * The logo of the Discord server of the tournament was made by Radovan258. * The Geometry Dash Creators Tournament was originally going to have 20 participants (and therefore, 20 winners of the Tournament Creator Contest) and, for this to be possible, Dyspex wanted to have at least 40 participants for the TCC. However, since there was only 30 participants for the TCC, Dyspex reduced the amount of winners of the TCC from 20 to 15. * Alkali is the only staff member that is not a jury of the tournament. This is probably because he participates to the Tournament Creator Contest with his level Fukuoka Rush (as judges obviously cannot participate). * Dyspex created this tournament for several reasons: ** He wanted to organize something pretty big and original where the entirety of the Geometry Dash community could participate (vote for the best levels, in the case of this tournament). ** As the creators will have short time to build their levels during the tournament, it will improve their creating skills and they will create better levels faster than before. ** The tournament will also help to notice some talented creators, according to him. References Category:Meta pages